Perfect Core
The is the magical entity that holds Vestroia's balance and is the center plot in Bakugan Battle Brawlers. The Battle Brawlers protected it from Naga who wanted to use its power to rule the universe. In the process of the series, Drago has been learning about his origins (and that of the Bakugan species) and has acquired more fragments for the Core. In Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, Spectra wanted to capture the Perfect Core energy from Drago to make Helios the Ultimate Bakugan. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Perfect Core made its first appearance in a flashback, where Nova Lion tells about the orgins of Vestroia. When Drago absorbed the Infinity Core and the Silent Core, he became completely the Ultimate Bakugan: the Perfect Dragonoid, and had complete control over all six Attributes. But then, following Wavern's spirit, he went to the center of Vestroia and then sacrificed himself to fuse both energies and became the new Core. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia When New Vestroia was invaded by the Vestals, Drago wanted to protect the Bakugan despite having become the Core. So the Six Ancient Warriors, Apollonir, Lars Lion, Frosch, Oberus, Clayf, and Exedra used their energy to separate Drago's body from the Core and he became Neo Dragonoid. However, the Core didn't leave Drago entirely, as the gem on his chest remained and the power of the Core reappeared on several occasions. Wavern (as the Core's light) appeared to Drago, who told him not to give into death during the battle against the BT System before vanishing. Drago awoke and absorbed all the Attribute Energies and evolved into Helix Dragonoid. When Drago was taken by Spectra and turned into a Vexos Dragonoid, his Perfect Core Diamond turned and worst of all, Spectra used the Forbidden Ability Cards to force Drago to summon the Perfect Core's power so he could get access to all six Attributes. However, it was too much power for Drago to handle as his body began to disintegrate and could die until Dan and Apollonir use Dragon Proudia to save Drago. Even though the Perfect Core was not necessarily inside Drago, he could tap into the power of the Perfect Core, because Vestroia needed the Perfect Core to prosper. As the BT System began to activate, Drago used the Perfect Core Energy to absorb the six Attribute Energies to evolve into Helix Dragonoid and destroyed the BT System for good. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Drago revealed that when the Core split and Vestroia became the world of the six attributes, the enormous energy created sent powerful Bakugan to the dimension of Neathia and Gundalia. It is also revealed that after Neo Ziperator gave Drago the Element, the Element and the Perfect Core Energy (along with the Attribute Energies gained in the last season) were combined together allowing Drago to evolve into Lumino Dragonoid. In episode 39 of Gundalian Invaders Drago combined the Sacred Orb's (Code Eve's) energy with all the energies to become Titanium Dragonoid. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge A new mystery reveals before the Brawlers, when they find out that Barodius is still alive, who now is mutated in an armored form Mag Mel, and starts to absorb power through his link with Dan Kuso, whose power now summon giant robots known as Mechtogans and Mechtogan Titans. While trapped in the Doom Dimension, Drago attempted to use his combined powers of the Perfect Core and Sacred Orb to escape the prison, but was too deep in the dark land. When he battled Betadron and went though the Current of Time, Drago used the Perfect Core to unlock his Ultimate Ability: Dragon Eternal Force. Bakugan: Battle Brawlers Video Game The Silent Orb was part of the Perfect core. The silent orb was used to seperate the core, it's also the only piece of the core that doesn't give Bakugan any core crystals, however, it does make Bakugan significantly stronger. Again, Vladitor was a power hungry Bakugan who had a similar goal as Naga did. Eventually, he was destroyed by "Omega Leonidas". Trivia *Drago is linked with the Perfect Core shown by the diamond like structure on his chest. *Battle Ax Vladitor's signature ability, "Thousand Destroyer", was a reference to the battle between Silent Core Naga and Infinity Core Drago where both of their power levels were "1000 Gs" *The only Bakugan that took out a core energy Bakugan without any help of core energy and without another Bakugan sacrificing their life was Omega Leonidas. However, Leonidas did need the help of 6 other Bakugan. *When Drago became the perfect core, he was helpless to save his friends when they at first got captured, but ironically due to not being a Dragonoid at that time he is safe from getting captured. * Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge